


Save yourself

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Choira, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: During Apocalypse, when Stryker takes Moira and the others to his base, Charles manages to talk to Moira in her mind, both of them unconscious.





	Save yourself

 

 _Look at what we have become_  
Empty hearts that spare no one  
Save yourself, my darling  
Just be gone by morning  
 **Save yourself-Birdy**

Charles had been captured by En Subah Nur, Magneto and his other followers and now they were in the sands of Egypt, but at the moment, despite being unconscious, there was something that made him more desperate than being in the hands of the villain: Stryker had captured Moira, Raven, Hank and Peter and he knew that nothing good would come from that.

 _Moira?_ Charles murmured, somehow stepping into the agent's sleeping mind and seeing the beautiful woman lying on the floor and he approached worriedly, without his wheelchair.

 _Charles? Are we dreaming?_ She asked, surprised and then smiling, relieved, seeing him well and walking toward her and kneeling beside her as she sat and stared at him. _Are you alright?_

 _We are connected in our minds. And it's not me I'm worried about, but you and the others._ Charles said, sorry and he lifted his hand, touching her cheek gently, pulling away a few strands of her hair that he liked so much.

_I should never have gotten you into this whole mess, my dear._

_You didn't involve me in anything, I agreed to come with you to the mansion, remember?_ She said with a small smile, reaching up and stroking his hand that was on her face. _Stop blaming yourself or you'll get bald._

Charles laughed softly, his face softening, and then he met her brown eyes so intensely that the woman blushed, staring at him.

 _Can I?_ He said, indicating a hug and she nodded, feeling her heart beat fast, as it'd happen whenever he was near her, since that morning in the office when she had met him. He was handsome, good and intelligent, but there was something else that stirred her.

Charles then wrapped his arms around her back, his chest clinging to hers and he felt her hands holding him, first timidly and then, willingly, her chin resting over his shoulder and she closed her eyes, feeling his heart beating as fast as hers.

He loved her and missed her, his beautiful Moira with her smile, her smart mind, her touch, and, his greatest fear, besides seeing her hurt in that situation, was to lose her when she discovered that he had erased the memories of the two together from her mind to protect her.

Charles ran his lips over her auburn hair, down to her cheek and deposited a kiss there, making the woman shiver, and then he whispered in her ear:

_You have to wake up Moira, you and the others, there's nothing I can do to save you right now and I'm so sorry..._

_Charles..._ She murmured wide-eyed, staring at him without breaking the embrace and remembering helicopter over the ruins of the mansion and then, Stryker attacking them and she shook her head, squeezing her hands on his shirt, and he looked at her worriedly, caressing her hair gently with one hand.

_Stryker captured you, and En Subah Nur has me and I don't know how long I can keep him away from my mind. Wake up, my love, and save yourself._


End file.
